Solucionando Problemas
by V-Yondaime-V
Summary: ¿Y si el problema principal fuese Naruto? Todos los problemas están relacionados con él.
1. Capítulo 1

Bueno, este es mi primer fanfic de Naruto,espero que lo disfruteis leyendo, como yo escribiéndolo. Aunque el fic no esté centrado en parejas, las tendrá. Lo único es que por ahora no sé cuales poner, así que si tenéis alguna idea...

* * *

Cap. I 

Daba vueltas en su cama intentado reconciliar el sueño, pero algo se lo impedía, trastornándole y haciendo que perdiese las pocas ganas de dormir que conseguía. Cansado, se incorporó y se quedó sentado en la cama con los codos en las rodillas sujetando su cabeza con las manos. Después de unos minutos en esa posición, bajó los brazos y echó un vistazo a la habitación en la que estaba. La luz de la luna entraba por la ventana haciéndola aún más oscura, fría y solitaria de lo que por sí ya era. Estaba ordenada y limpia, algo muy extraño en él. Se levantó pesadamente y dio unas cuantas vueltas en círculo meditando en el cambio de actitud que había tenido hace unos días. Que había cambiado era claramente visible para todos, ya que su sonrisa inconfundible había tornado a una seriedad que en ocasiones intimidaba e infundía respeto en las personas; sus ojos azules tan alegres y llenos de vida se transformaron en fríos y casi sin sentimientos. ¿Cómo podía haber cambiado tanto y tan drásticamente¿Acaso era por la pesadilla que desde hace unos días no le dejaba dormir y ocupaba la mayor parte de sus pensamientos? Suspiró sonoramente y dirigió su vista hacia la ventana. Se acercó a esta y la abrió para que le diese un poco de frescor y así poder aliviarse.

Todo estaba tranquilo en Konoha, solo se oían a los grillos y algún que otro búho cercano. Parecía que todos dormían plácidamente ya que ninguna luz de los apartamentos colindantes estaba encendida. Suspiró nuevamente y dirigió fugazmente su mirada a la calle, viendo algo que le dejo extrañado. Un hombre encapuchado con una capa verde oscura le estaba mirando fijamente, aunque no podía ver su cara la luz de la luna iluminaba parte de su rostro, dejando ver una sonrisa siniestra. Naruto confundido, pestañeó y ya no le vio, desapareció del lugar en el que estaba sin dejar rastro. El joven rubio se asomó más por la ventana agarrándose fuertemente a los soportes de esta, pero aún así no consiguió nada, solo veía la espesura de la noche al fondo de la ciudad. Se metió dentro y se sentó en una silla cercana, pasándose una mano por el pelo y frotándose los ojos, mientras pensaba que el sueño de tantas noches le hacía ver cosas que no había. Maldiciéndose mentalmente, se levantó y se fue al baño, para mojarse la cara y así quitarse el frío sudor que tenía en ella. Una vez terminó, se dirigió a su cama para conciliar el sueño. Tenía que dormir y lo iba a conseguir.

---------------------------------------

Unos golpes en la puerta le despertaron súbitamente de su profundo sueño. Se levantó de la cama de un salto y cogió la camiseta que tenía en la silla del escritorio y mientras se la ponía se dirigía a la puerta, llevándose unas cuantas cosas por el camino. Ya una vez en la entrada abrió rápidamente y apoyó una mano en el cerco. La espalda de un hombre fue lo primero con lo que se encontró, este tenía un gran pergamino en su espalda e intentaba taparse del sol que le daba en la cara con las manos.

Naruto¿Ero-sensei? – Preguntó mientras bostezaba.

Jiraya se dio la vuelta mientras sonreía y se acercó a Naruto algo extrañado.

Jiraya: Hola Naruto ¡Que ojeras¿Has dormido poco o qué?

Naruto se apartó dejando la puerta abierta para que el hombre pasase.

Naruto: Una mala noche.

Mientras Naruto desaparecía de la sala, Jiraya entró al apartamento, cerró la puerta y se sentó en la primera silla libre que vio, gritando a Naruto:

Jiraya: Te has vuelto a retrasar, Naruto. Yo tenía esperanzas de que algún día cambiases, pero… veo que no hay solución.

En ese momento apareció Naruto en el salón, sin camiseta, con una toalla alrededor del cuello y el pelo mojado.

Naruto: Tienes razón, Ero-Sensei. No volverá a pasar.

Jiraya: Eso espero.

El kitsune se acercó a la cocina y se llenó un vaso de leche, bebiéndoselo en tres tragos. Cuando terminó, dejó el vaso en una mesita y se dirigió al salón nuevamente. Jiraya al verle aparecer, sacó una bolsa y la puso en la mesa mientras miraba a Naruto con una sonrisa.

Jiraya: Te he traído ramen. Para que luego te quejes de tu maestro.

Naruto sonrió y sacó el cuenco de ramen con los palillos poniéndolos en la mesa, tiró la toalla en la silla más próxima, dejándole mitad del cuerpo para arriba totalmente descubierto y se sentó para poder disfrutar de su comida preferida tranquilamente mientras Jiraya le observaba atentamente. Solo se podía oír el ruido de los palillos al chocar contra el recipiente de cerámica y algún que otro ruido bastante desagradable que hacía Naruto al sorber los fideos, así que el hombre prefirió sacar algún tema de conversación.

Jiraya: Y bien Naruto ¿Qué es lo que te hace no dormir¿Hay algo que te preocupe¿O alguien? – Preguntó de una forma bastante pervertida.

Naruto: En realidad sí… Es una pesadilla un tanto extraña que no me deja dormir en días…

Jiraya: Y… ¿De qué va? – Preguntó extrañado.

Naruto dejó los palillos a un lado del cuenco y le miró a los ojos fijamente.

Naruto: Al principio todo está bastante oscuro, pero se logra distinguir que están aquí, en Konoha. Hay un hombre caminando por sus calles hasta que aparece otro que le hace parar. Este último se nota que es bastante poderoso, por su porte y por sus ojos. Entonces levanta el brazo hasta la altura de sus ojos y del primero empieza a brotar chakra, un chakra maligno. – Naruto sorbió un poco del caldo y prosiguió con su historia – Otra vez, vuelve a estar negro… Entonces aparece la villa totalmente quemada y arrasada, sus habitantes muertos y solo quedan dos personas, los dos hombres del principio encima de un pequeño terraplén viendo la escena. Y ahí es cuando siempre me despierto, no logro recordar más…

Se volvió a concentrar en su comida, mientras que Jiraya miraba a ningún sitio en particular, solo pensaba en lo que su joven alumno le acababa de contar.

Después de unos minutos así, Naruto terminó y se levantó para recoger todo. En ese momento Jiraya vio algo que le dejó sorprendido y aterrorizado. Un nuevo problema se cernía sobre Konoha y el planeta entero, y él sabía cuál era.

Rápidamente cogió el pergamino que había dejado en el suelo, se lo colocó y se dirigió a la puerta. Justo antes de salir le dijo a Naruto:

Jiraya: Naruto, me acabo de acordar de que tengo que hacer algo bastante importante, así que hoy no hay entrenamiento. Haz lo que quieras.

El rubio extrañado por el cambio repentino de su maestro se asomó al salón con una expresión interrogante.

Naruto: Siempre con la misma excusa. Si va a "recolectar información" para su nuevo libro por lo menos que me lo diga que yo creo que hay suficiente confianza. Bueno, algo positivo hay, y es que ha traído ramen.

Y se fue a la cama, esperando quedarse dormido y recuperar horas de sueño.

---------------------------------------------------

Jiraya prácticamente corría hacia la Torre Hokage, tenía que hablar lo antes posible con Tsunade. Si no empezaban a hacer algo rápidamente, todo por lo que habían luchado podría ser destruido.

Se cansaba fácilmente de tanto correr, así que hizo un alto en el camino. Ya no estaba para esos trotes, aunque siguiese siendo un excelente ninja, ya que por algo seguía manteniendo el nivel de sannin, los años no pasaban en balde y se notaban bastante, hasta en una simple carrerita.

Echó un vistazo a los aldeanos, parecían tranquilos, no sabían que pasaba en el mundo, con tal de sentirse seguros mostraban indiferencia ante cualquier tema, aunque estuviesen sus vidas en peligro. En lo único que se centraban era en sus quehaceres rutinarios y en su trabajo. A veces les envidiaba, un ninja tenía que saber que en cualquier momento podría morir, que un simple error de novato le podía costar la vida, mientras que una persona normal no tenía esas preocupaciones. Pero había algo que adoraba de su profesión y era que protegía lo que para él era imprescindible y eso le hacía sentir importante. Sonrió y continuó con su camino, maldiciendo la lejanía de su objetivo.

---------------------------------------------

Otros golpes en la puerta le despertaron de su pacífico sueño. Se dio la vuelta en la cama, pasando de aquellos toques e intentando conciliarlo nuevamente. Pero su curiosidad ganó la batalla interna y se dirigió a abrir. Lo que vio le dejó perplejo, no había nadie. Miró en el suelo y vio un sobre en el cual estaba escrito su nombre. Lo cogió y miró a ambos lados del pasillo que daba a su apartamento pero no había nada que le hiciese sospechar en lo más mínimo. Así que cerró la puerta y abrió el sobre, sacando el papel perfectamente doblado de su interior. Leyó su contenido y se quedó confundido, tenía que ser una broma pesada… Volvió a leerlo una vez más:

1 año

-----------------------------------------------

Finalmente llegó a la Torre, subió las escaleras como un loco y se dirigió al despacho de la Godaime. En su camino se cruzó con unos cuantos gennins y chunnins, posiblemente acabarían de recibir una misión a manos de Tsunade. Al llegar a la puerta Shizune intentó pararle, pero su intento fue en vano.

Abrió las puertas armando un gran escándalo, asustando a todos los reunidos. La Hokage se enfadó inmediatamente, señaló la puerta y le dijo:

Tsunade¡Estamos reunidos!

Jiraya¡Es importante, si no lo fuese no te molestaría!

Tras unos segundos, la mujer rubia se disculpó ante los presentes y les pidió que esperasen fuera un momento. Una vez fuera todos, Tsunade miró a Jiraya interrogativamente esperando que hablase, pero al ver que este no decía nada, empezó ella.

Tsunade¿Y bien?¿Qué es eso tan importante?

Jiraya: Es Naruto. –Tsunade frunció el ceño, su confusión aumentaba cada vez más, le hizo una señal para que continuase- Su sello se está rompiendo.

* * *

El próximo capi lo subiré pronto. Dejad rewiews. 


	2. Capítulo 2

Siento el retraso, os pongo el segundo capítulo. Perdonad por los fallos, pero intento corregirlos y aún siguen ahí, no se quitan...

* * *

Cap.II 

Sin ningún ánimo de volverse a dormir ya que el mundo parecía haberse confabulado contra él, se preparó para salir. Se aseó y se vistió con un chándal bastante distinto al que solía usar anteriormente, el rojo oscuro sustituía al cantoso naranja; el cuello doblado era ahora un cuello normal y simple que apenas llegaba a la nuez; la sudadera la llevaba abierta de modo que se podía ver su camiseta naranja oscuro con un remolino rojo oscuro y el collar del primer Hokage que le regalo la Godaime. Sus pantalones eran negros con unas rayas del mismo rojo que la sudadera, a los lados. Y también llevaba las típicas sandalias negras del ninja. Ya preparado, salió al salón y cogió el sobre y se lo guardó en el bolsillo, sobresaliendo un poco.

Jiraya le había dado el día libre, tampoco tenía ninguna misión, así que tenía el día absolutamente para él, pero ese tipo de jornadas eran para él las más aburridas, porque sus amigos estaban ocupados haciendo misiones o entrenando y no podía ni siquiera divertirse un poco. Pero, daba igual, iría dando un paseo para ver si con un poco de suerte encontraba a uno de sus amigos y preguntarle acerca del sobre, así con un poco de ayuda se enteraría del gracioso que le hizo la broma y dejarle unas cuantas cosas claras.

-----------------------------------------

En una sala bastante grande y a lo alto de una torre se encontraban dos personas mirándose fijamente y con una gran preocupación que se reflejaba en sus caras. La mujer rubia que estaba sentada se levantó rápidamente, sin decir nada y se acercó a la gran cristalera en la que se podía ver perfectamente el grandioso paisaje de la aldea y con el bosque de fondo. La mujer contempló la grandeza que había logrado alcanzar en algún momento esa villa con la ayuda de todos, aún pasando grandes problemas y ataques, como el del Kyubi, no por nada era la mejor aldea de todo el País del Fuego, en la cual muchas aldeas cercanas iban a pedir ayuda o de sus servicios. Se dio la vuelta y le dijo al hombre:

Tsunade¿Cómo lo sabes¿No es posible que te hayas equivocado? Sabes que el lenguaje de los sellos es complicado… -Dijo la mujer con esperanzas de que estuviese en lo correcto.

Jiraya: Tsunade, a mí también me duele todo esto, pero conozco bastante bien el poder que se esconde tras estos sellos. Se de lo que habló.

La mujer dirigió la mirada hacia el suelo, meditando en lo que se le venía encima, sabía que un día pasaría pero quien iba a pensar que fuese tan pronto. Mantenía la esperanza de que ocurriese cuando Naruto fuese más mayor y maduro como para entender todo y así poder hacer frente al poder del demonio que custodiaba en su interior más fácilmente.

Tsunade: Y… ¿Cómo lo has sabido? – Le volvió a preguntar sin siquiera mirarlo.

Jiraya: Esta mañana he ido a su casa y lo he visto perfectamente. Lo peor de todo es que está empezando con las pesadillas… No sé cuánto tiempo le quedará, pero el sello se debilita cada día más y se nota en su personalidad. Hay que empezar a hacer algo ya.

La Godaime suspiró levemente y se giró hacia la cristalera, viendo fijamente el cielo y las nubes moverse lentamente hacia las montañas.

Tsunade: En que momento ha ido a pasar… Akatsuki está detrás del bijuu de 8 colas y en el momento en que lo consiga vendrán todos a por Naruto. Es más, seguro que lo están vigilando muy fijamente.

Jiraya: Pero aún tenemos tiempo, Tsunade. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevan buscando al 8 colas¿Un año y medio? Se les está resistiendo demasiado… Tenemos tiempo, aunque sea poco, pero debemos aprovecharlo desde ya.

Captando el sentido del comentario de Jiraya, agachó la cabeza, aguantando las tantas ganas de llorar, era una líder y como tal tenía que ser fuerte, no podía permitirse decaer en un asunto como este.

Tsunade¿Qué es lo que tienes pensado hacer?

Jiraya: Llevármelo lejos de aquí. –En ese momento, la Hokage se giró incrédula a lo que escuchaba- Entrenarle severamente para que aprenda cómo poder combatir contra el demonio cuando llegue el debido momento. A parte, el chico tiene un gran potencial, aprenderá rápido.

Tsunade estaba confusa, ella sabía que no podía dejar marchar a Naruto de la villa, no ahora, sería algo alocado.

Tsunade: Pero ¿de qué hablas¿Acaso no acabas de escuchar lo que te acabo de decir¡Akatsuki está detrás de él¡Le tendrán vigilado! Cuando llegue ese día ni tú podrás defenderle mucho tiempo, sería como servírselo en bandeja.

Jiraya: Pero aquí yo no puedo entrenarle, este sitio está lleno de distracciones para él, avanzaría lentamente.

Tusande: Lo siento Jiraya, pero no. Aquí está protegido de posibles ataques.

Jiraya entrecerró los ojos y la observo detenidamente. Estaba convencido de que tenía que sacarlo de allí e iba a conseguirlo de cualquier manera.

Jiraya¡Reacciona Tsunade! Estás poniendo a la aldea en peligro. Imagínate qué es lo que pasará cuando el consejo se entere, porque lo van a saber… O mejor aún, cuando Naruto se entere, no querrá poner vuestras vidas en peligro y se querrá ir.

Tsunade¡Por eso no debe saberlo! –Dijo mirándole con furia.

Jiraya agachó la mirada, lo que estaba diciendo ya era inconcebible. ¿Cómo no iba a decirle a Naruto algo relacionado con él? Ya se había interpuesto en la decisión del tercer Hokage de no contar la verdad sobre él, pero ¿otra vez?

Jiraya: Tsunade… ¿Te acuerdas cuando el Sandaime estableció la regla de no hablar absolutamente nada sobre el tema de Naruto y Kyubi? –La mujer rubia asintió- ¿Estabas de acuerdo en algún momento con lo que se hacía? Imagínate el sufrimiento y la humillación que el chico se habría ahorrado hasta ahora. ¿Tú qué crees que supondría para él que el sello se rompiese aquí? No sabe ni saben siquiera que es el hijo de Minato. Esto solo le daría aún más dolor. Piensa en todo esto Tsunade, no podrá con todo.

Tsunade le miró de reojo, cerró los ojos y empezó a recordar todas las penurias que el kitsune tuvo que aguantar por ser quien era, pero eso logro hacerle más fuerte. Además, ella sabía que aunque el pueblo se diese cuenta de lo que pasaba, muchos estarían dispuestos a defenderle.

Tsunade: Se quedará en Konoha y tú le seguirás entrenando con la ayuda de Yamato.

----------------------------------------

Seguía caminando por las calles, tan transitadas como siempre, con las manos en los bolsillos, viendo el ajetreo que llevaban algunas personas, dejando que el viento le despejase de todo. Sonrió, le gustaba aquello ¿para qué lo iba a negar? No era capaz de entender cómo es que algunas personas se iban de esta a vivir a otro sitio donde deberían de empezar de cero nuevamente. Y es que en esa ciudad había de todo: tiendas, parques e incluso unos de los mejores ninjas.

Algunas personas al verle sonreían o le saludaban efusivamente. Las cosas habían cambiado bastante en dos años, tenía el respeto de muchos aldeanos, habían logrado verle como alguien normal, no como un simple jinchuuriki. Reconocía que era difícil que olvidasen el pasado, al fin y el cabo tenía al Kyubi consigo y considerando el daño que había hecho a tantos, tenían que echar las culpas a alguien y ese era él. Pero estaba dispuesto a esperar todo el tiempo que fuese necesario para ganarse el respeto de hasta la más mínima persona.

Logró divisar en la gran muchedumbre que estaba ante él un gran perro, lo que hizo que corriese hasta llegar a él mientras le llamaba continuas veces. El chico al que acompañaba el perro se paró y giró hacia Naruto con una expresión aburrida.

¿¿??: Ah, eres tú, Naruto¿No deberías de estar entrenando?

Naruto: Si, pero me lo han cancelado ¿Y tú, qué es lo que haces por aquí, Kiba?

La pregunta hizo recordarle algo que le hizo enfadar, ya que sus ojos se entrecerraron y las cejas se le marcaron.

Kiba: No te lo podrás creer. Ahora mismo acabo de terminar una misión¡entregar una carta a una persona¿Tú te crees¡Ni que fuese un gennin! –Dijo el chico mientras hacía unos aspavientos dejando bien claro que no le había gustado nada.

Naruto sonrió y le dio unos cuantos golpes en la espalda para intentar animarle. Empezaron a caminar en silencio hacia la Torre Hokage donde Kiba, como cualquier otro ninja, tenía que dar su informe después de su "misión". Mientras andaban distraídamente, Naruto se acordó de algo y sacó de su bolsillo el sobre tendiéndoselo. El chico castaño lo cogió con un poco de indiferencia y empezó a abrirlo, leyendo su contenido. Extrañado, preguntó:

Kiba¿Y esto¿Qué pasa dentro de un año, Naruto?

Naruto: Venga Kiba, que lo has escrito tú. –Contestó Naruto no muy seguro y con una media sonrisa.

Kiba: Mira Naruto, reconozco que suelo ir por ahí haciendo bromas a la gente, pero ¿para qué iba a perder tiempo con esto¡Pero si no tiene ni sentido! –Volviendo a leer el contenido del sobre- Un año ¿Qué es lo que va a pasar dentro de un año?

Naruto, un poco molesto, cogió el sobre que tenía Kiba ya un poco arrugado y lo guardó otra vez en su bolsillo. ¿Y si no había sido una broma sin sentido¿Y si iba a pasar algo relacionado estrechamente con él en un año? Un poco de preocupación le invadía, así que iría a enseñarle, ya que estaba de camino, el sobre a la Hokage a ver si ella sabía algo que él no.

-------------------------------------------------

Jiraya¿Yamato¿Para qué? Por Kami, esto no debería de saberlo nadie más que tú y yo.

El viejo ermitaño se sorprendía del aguante que podía llegar a tener para no explotar y hacerla razonar a golpes si hacía falta. Pero tampoco quería problemas con ella ya que el asunto principal era Naruto y este era de Konoha.

Tsunade: Si, Yamato. Al tener Naruto el colgante del primero, Yamato puede controlar el chackra de Naruto y así evitar que surjan problemas por si alguna vez la furia del Kyuby se desata.

Jiraya: No estoy absolutamente de acuerdo contigo en nada de lo que estás haciendo, Tsunade. Espero por el bien de todos que sepas muy bien lo que haces.

Después de eso, un silencio sepulcral se creó en la sala, el cual Tsunade aprovechó para sentarse, cruzar las manos a la altura de la nariz y cerrar los ojos, meditando en todo lo hablado. Por su parte, Jiraya empezó a dar vueltas por la habitación con la mirada perdida intentando tranquilizarse aunque fuese un poco. Hasta que paró y preguntó viendo a través de la cristalera.

Jiraya¿No llamas a Yamato, o qué?

Tsunade le miró aún enfadada y cansada y acto seguido dirigió su vista a unos papeles que había sobre su mesa.

Tsunade: Está en una misión, vuelve ya de noche.

Jiraya resopló, como odiaba a esa mujer cuando se ponía terca. Se acercó hasta un sillón y quitándose el pergamino que llevaba colgado, se sentó en este. Había mucho más que pensar. Una vez más en su vida, no sabía qué hacer, tenía que encontrar una forma de arreglar ese sello o Naruto saldría perjudicado, y de una gran forma. Todo esto le partía el corazón y estaba seguro de que a Tsunade también. Su única esperanza era entrenar a Naruto y que por una vez en la vida, este se lo tomase muy en serio. A parte de eso, sabía que no solo Akatsuki estaba tras el bijuu de 9 colas, una teoría se estaba formando en su cabeza de que alguien más iba tras él.

* * *

Espero que lo hayáis disfrutado, espero que el otro capi no tarde tanto en colgarlo. Y lo de siempre, dejad rewiews... 

**shinji kun112:** Me alegro de que te guste. La verdad es que si, lo empecé a subir en Naruto Uchiha, pero me animé a subirlo también aquí y que así pudiesen leerlo muchas más personas y que me diesen su opinión. De momento aunque no sé cuál pareja será la "triunfadora", cada una tendrá su momento. Me alegro de que te guste y espero que lo sigas leyendo.


	3. Capítulo 3

Bueno, nuevo capítulo. Ya falta menos para la acción. Lo dicho que disfrutéis. Nos vemos abajo.

**

* * *

Cap. III**

Al subir al despacho de la Hokage, se encontraron a una Shizune asustada intentando cambiar a las fieras de los ninjas que esperaban fuera por algún motivo. Los dos shinobis se miraban aterrorizados para luego acercarse decididos a la gran muchedumbre que amenazaba con echar la puerta abajo. Abriéndose paso a codazos y alguna que otra ligera patada, llegaron hasta Shizune magullados. Esta al verlos suspiró aliviada y fue rápidamente a por ellos.

Shizune- ¡Menos mal que estáis aquí! Tenéis que ayudarme a contenerlos. Tsunade-sama lleva mucho tiempo con Jiraya-sama y ha echado a estos ninjas de la sala, y ya están cansados de tanto esperar.

Naruto al oírlo, frunció el ceño perdiéndose un momento en su mundo. Pero volvió rápidamente cuando recibió un empujón por parte de algún ninja, haciéndole perder el equilibrio y acabar en el suelo encima de Shizune. Sus rostros estaban bastante cerca, mirándose fijamente a los ojos como si estuviesen hipnotizados. Los gritos del chico perruno les hicieron despertar y ser conscientes de cómo estaban, lo que provocó un ligero rubor en ambos. Naruto se levantó fugazmente y a causa de la vergüenza o de algo parecido se fue hacia la puerta y la abrió saltándose las normas estrictas sobre el no molestar a la Hokage.

Naruto: oba-ch… -Se quedó paralizado al ver la expresión de profundo dolor que tenían reflejado en sus largas caras.

Al darse cuenta de quién era el que entró en la sala, se sorprendieron y cambiaron rápidamente su expresión. En ese momento entró Shizune, aún con un ligero rubor en las mejillas y con una pequeña sonrisa, haciendo la típica reverencia antes de dirigirse a la Hokage.

Shizune: Tsunade-sama, las personas que pidió que esperasen fuera, se están enfadando.

La Godaime elevó la cabeza y vio el gran bullicio que estaban formando las personas y a Kiba con los brazos estirados intentando a duras penas contenerlos. Suspiró agotada e hizo una seña para que pasaran. Al verlo, se saltaron la barrera de Kiba, haciéndole caer y sin ningún tapujo pasaron por encima de él. A Shizune y a Naruto milagrosamente les dio tiempo a apartarse para dejar paso a la bandada de alocados ninjas, que rodearon el escritorio de la Hokage son parar de hablar y recriminar cosas. Ante los continuos parloteos, la Godaime se empezó a enfadar y como resultado de ello dio un puñetazo en la mesa, dejando una marca de por vida y enmudeciendo a todos.

Naruto dirigió la vista a su compañero que seguía en el suelo, con temblores, dando pocas señales de vida. Fue hasta él y tras comprobar que respiraba, le levantó como si fuera un trapo. La expresión del shinobi lo decía todo, no había ninguna pizca de compasión en sus ojos. Si las miradas matasen, seguro que ni quedaban las cenizas de algunos. Se soltó del agarre de malas maneras y entró en la sala, sentándose al lado de Jiraya, casi tumbado y con los brazos cruzados. Naruto que había seguido la trayectoria de su amigo, aprovechó para observar a su maestro. Aunque su cara mostraba una sonrisa por la divertida situación, sabía que había algo que estaba ocultando y perturbando. No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo así que al volver en sí, se dio cuenta de que todas aquellas impredecibles personas se habían largado, y su amigo junto a su inseparable perro se encontraban frente a la Hokage. Rápidamente se colocó a su lado para esperar con los brazos cruzados su turno.

Una vez terminó su más que breve informe, se dirigió a la salida con Akamaru, hasta que se dio cuenta de que el kitsune no lo acompañaba.

Kiba- ¿Naruto, no vienes? –Preguntó aburrido.

Naruto: Si si, ahora voy.

Cuando salió y Shizune cerró las puertas tras echarle una mirada un tanto lujuriosa que hizo ruborizarse al rubio, se quedaron viendo fijamente hasta que el shinobi más joven sacó el sobre y se lo tiró a la Hokage para que lo leyera mientras se fijaba en la marca del puño que había en la mesa dándole pequeños escalofríos.

Tsunade- ¿Y esto? –Preguntó sacudiendo el papel.

Naruto: No sé, me lo encontré en la puerta de mi casa, y tiene mi nombre.

Ese comentario hizo que Jiraya se levantara y se acercara a la mesa para leer las palabras del papel.

Naruto- ¿Sabéis si va a pasar algo dentro de un año o algo así?

Los rostros de Tsunade y Jiraya ensombrecieron y miraron fijamente a Naruto, y este a ellos cada vez más extrañado por su actitud. La Hokage resopló y soltó el papel para cruzar las manos en esa pose tan característica suya, y Jiraya se dirigió nuevamente hacia el sofá, observando el próximo movimiento.

Tsunade: Uzumaki Naruto, a partir de mañana vas a entrenar con Jiraya y con Yamato.

Naruto¿Qué¿Más entrenamiento? Venga ya, oba-chan. Llevo entrenando un montón mientras que todos tienen misiones… ¡Aquí hay favoritis…

A la Godaime le empezó a entrar un tic en el ojo, mientras que una vena se le formaba en la frente y le miraba muy fríamente, haciéndole pensar en sus palabras.

Naruto: Bua, está bien. –Aceptó asqueado.

Jiraya: Mañana en el lugar de entrenamiento 43 a las 8. –Se adelantó Jiraya.

Naruto asintió y se marchó de allí maldiciendo por lo bajo a todos los Hokages habidos y por haber y sus dictaduras normas.

Tsunade- ¿Qué crees que significa todo esto?

Jiraya: Me temo que alguien más está va tras Naruto y no sabemos cuáles son sus intenciones, si buenas o malas.

* * *

Kiba: Ya está bien, Naruto. Podrías haber tardado un poco menos. 

Naruto: Deja de quejarte, baka. Si apenas he tardado. Venga, vamos a comer un poco de ramen.

Kiba: Tú y tu ramen… -Suspiró cansado.

Las miradas de Naruto y Shizune se cruzaron por un instante, para volverlas a apartar rápidamente. Iban andando por los pasillos estrechos de la torre, cuando una persona pasó como una ráfaga de viento transportando un suave olor a fresas muy conocido para cierto rubio.

Naruto: Sakura-chan… -Murmuró.

* * *

Otra estrepitosa entrada tuvo lugar en el despacho de la Hokage. La culpable esta vez había sido una Kunoichi de largos y rosados cabellos, con unos inconfundibles ojos esmeraldas. Vestía una sudadera rosa sin mangas, que dejaba ver una camiseta bastante ajustada negra. Llevaba unos pantalones cortos, muy parecidos a unas mallas, también ajustados y negros; y encima de ellos una falda negra y rosa que le llegaba hasta las rodillas. Se acercó al escritorio mientras cogía aire unas cuantas veces. 

Sakura: Tsunade-sama, un escuadrón Anbu que patrullaba los alrededores ha llegado con heridas bastante graves. El capitán dice que tiene que entregarle un mensaje bastante importante para usted. Se niega a que le terminen de curar sino se lo dice.

La Hokage alarmada se levantó a la misma vez que Jiraya y siguieron a Sakura hasta el hospital. Por el camino, de vez en cuando, se cruzaban con unos cuantos ciudadanos que les saludaban, sonreían o incluso hacían una reverencia, ganándose una sonrisa o un ligero movimiento de cabeza a modo de saludo de los tres expertos ninjas.

Una vez en el hospital, les llevaron hasta la habitación. Al entrar en ella se veía unas diez camas todas ocupadas por el escuadrón. Se dirigieron a la del capitán y tras interesarse por su estado de salud y mejoría, le preguntó acerca de lo ocurrido.

Capitán: Fuimos emboscados. Estábamos haciendo una inspección rutinaria por el bosque, cuando fuimos atacados por ninjas de la Aldea Oculta del Sonido. Eran demasiados, no pudimos hacerles frente de ninguna manera. Nos dieron una paliza y nos dejaron ir para que le diéramos este mensaje. Estamos en guerra Tsunade-sama.

Tsunade- ¿Les dijisteis algo acerca de la seguridad de la aldea? –Preguntó con temor la Hokage.

Capitán: No, parece que les dirige alguien que conoce muy bien la aldea y sus puntos flacos.

Tsunade: Está bien, trata de descansar…

Salieron fuera de la habitación para no molestar más y así poder deliberar sobre el asunto.

Tsunade: Sakura, avisa a todos, les quiero en mi oficina dentro de una hora.

Sakura- ¡Hai! –Dijo antes de emprender su marcha.

Tsunade: Cancela el entrenamiento de Naruto, nos tenemos que preparar para esta batalla.

Jiraya- ¿Quién crees que les comandará? Orochimaru no puede ser…

Tsunade: Tal vez sea Kabuto… Querrá cumplir el deseo de esa serpiente, destruir Konoha.

Jiraya asintió y se apoyó en una pared.

Jiraya: Podríamos pedir ayuda a la Arena, sabes que nos ayudarían fijo.

Tsunade: No llegarían a tiempo. Si les han atacado en el bosque, eso quiere decir que están aquí al lado. Esta batalla nos va a tocar lidiarla a nosotros solos. –Suspiró levemente- Espero que los demás equipos que están en misiones puedan llegar a tiempo para ayudar.

* * *

No he tardado tanto tiempo en colgar este ¿no? Bueno, dejad rewievs... La conti ya la tengo hecha, pero la colgaré dentro de unos días, si veo que es de aceptación, incluso la colgaré antes. Nos vemos, cuidaos. 

**shinji kun112: **Me alegro de que te vaya gustando, y si, será bastante importante, solo digo eso XD

**AesculapX**: Vaya, todas las parejas que has puesto, están todos casaos XDDDD. Me alegro de que lo hayas leído y espero que sigas haciéndolo.

**hannita asakura**: Me alegro de que te guste mi fic. Bueno, he de decir que Naruto sufrirá un poco, pero más por algunas decisiones que tendrá que tomar. Pero no le haré mucho daño XD. Espero que sigas leyendo.


	4. Capítulo 4

Nuevo capi en estas fiestas. El próximo capi traerá acción y espero que muchísima. Espero que os siga gustando y lo disfrutéis.

* * *

**Cap.IV**

La kunoichi de rosados cabellos corría como si su vida dependiese de ello de casa en casa de cada ninja para dar a todos la expresa orden de la Hokage. Maldijo mentalmente el que Tsunade hubiese mandado tantas misiones a tantas personas en un momento como este aunque fuese pura casualidad, y es que eran bastante pocos para defender toda la ciudad entera, necesitarían de un milagro para conseguir vencer. Hasta ese momento solo había encontrado a cuatro shinobis: Kakashi, que se encontraba a lo alto de un árbol sin perder ni un momento la vista de su querido libro; Gai y Lee, que se encontraban "casualmente" juntos y abrazados alabando el poder de la juventud de algo o alguien; y a Shikamaru, la vaguería en persona, este estaba tumbado en el jardín de un pequeño parque observando las "interesantes" nubes.

Ahora iba de camino al Ichiraku Ramen, donde conocía más que de sobra quién tenía que estar allí y sobre todo a esas horas, incluso con un poco de suerte estaría con algún ninja más y así ganaría un poco más de tiempo. Apretó el paso, pasando de largo todas esas estrechas calles que le llevarían por el camino más rápido a su objetivo. Se chocó con unas cuantas personas pero tras una breve disculpa se levantaba rápidamente y volvía a emprender su camino. Tras doblar la última esquina llegó a su meta, a lo lejos estaba el puesto de comida y dentro estaba su escandaloso compañero con un amigo y un perro que esperaba tumbado en la calle.

Se apoyó en el muro que estaba a su derecha y se agachó un poco para respirar y así poder descansar un poco. Después de unos minutos así, se dispuso a ir hacia su rubio amigo, pero no pudo evitar oír la estúpida discusión que estaban teniendo, y es que si alguien podía discutir acerca de aquello, ese, era Naruto.

Naruto- ¿Pero qué dices, Kiba? Esto –dijo elevando el tazón- es la comida más nutritiva y más buena que uno puede comer.

Kiba: No digo que no lo sea, Naruto. Pero hay otras comidas que tienen cosas que el ramen no.

Naruto: Todos siempre estáis igual. –Resopló cansado- Siempre decís que si hay otras comidas que tienen cosas que el ramen no, pero… ¿No habéis pensado que el ramen tiene cosas que otras puede que no?

Ese comentario hizo suspirar cansado al perruno y rodar la mirada hacia el techo del puesto. Sakura con una gran gota en la cabeza, aprovechó el silencio y terminó de acercarse a sus compañeros.

Sakura- ¡Naruto!¡Kiba!

El grito hizo saltar de sus banquetas a los dos chicos, cayéndose de ellas para luego girarse hacia la pelirosada.

Sakura: Tsunade-sama quiere vernos dentro de una hora a todos en su despacho. –Y tan pronto lo dijo reemprendió su carrera.

Los chicos se quedaron viéndola marchar, hasta que desapareció y volvieron a poner la atención en sus platos, que se estaban quedando fríos, despreocupados de absolutamente todo lo que pasaba.

--------------------------------------------------

Ya había pasado una hora, para algunos muy corta y para otros muy larga. Estaban todos en el despacho de la Hokage esperando curiosamente a esta. Mientras llegaba, todos suponían por lo que se les había llamado y unos pocos, maldecían el retraso, alegando que tenían cosas más importantes que hacer.

De repente, la puerta se abrió, dejando paso a una apurada y nerviosa Tsunade. Dejó un taco de papeles que traía bajo el brazo en el escritorio y tomó asiento en su silla. Sakura, Shizune y Jiraya se colocaron detrás de ella.

Tsunade: Bien, gracias por venir.

Naruto: Ni que tuviésemos remedio dattebayo –murmuró por lo bajo.

De repente, y sin que el rubio se diese cuenta, un libro salió disparado hacia su cabeza, haciendo que cayese hacia atrás, golpeándose fuertemente contra el suelo, quedando medio inconsciente.

Tsunade: Como decía, estamos aquí porque una gran amenaza se cierne sobre nosotros. Un escuadrón Anbu ha sido atacado por un fuerte batallón de la Aldea oculta del Sonido. Y se dirigen hacia aquí.

Los murmullos se contagiaron por toda la sala, haciendo despertar a un Naruto dolorido de su corto sueño.

Naruto- ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado? –Preguntó frotándose la cara.

Kiba: Van a atacar la aldea –La respondió mientras acariciaba a su perro como lo más normal del mundo.

Naruto- ¡¡¿¿Qué??!!

El grito hizo callar a todos mientras miraban al kitsune, ese silencio lo aprovechó la Godaime para continuar.

Tsunade: Están acampados justamente fuera de la aldea, pero según algunas fuentes no atacarán hasta dentro de dos días. Así que lo primero de todo es tener una buena estrategia. Shikamaru, tú vas a ser el encargado de hacerla, si necesitas algo pídeselo a Shizune o a Sakura.

Shikamaru asintió y tras decir "que problemático" sacó un cigarrillo y empezó a darle caladas.

Tsunade: Los demás ayudaréis en la construcción de más defensas, aunque hay bastantes en la ciudad, necesitamos ciertos terraplenes para atacar desde la distancia. De momento no sabemos quién los lidera, pero nuestras mayores sospechas apuntan hacia Kabuto.

Hubo un pequeño silencio en la sala, hasta que los murmullos volvieron a contagiarse entre todos. Naruto se levantó del suelo y se dirigió hacia el final para apoyarse en la pared.

Kakashi- ¿Y los demás, los equipos que están fuera?

Tsunade: Acaban de ser avisados mediante unos cuantos mensajes, están esperando mis órdenes. Cuando tenga la estrategia les diré lo que tienen que hacer. Tengo un plano aquí, donde tienen que ir los terraplenes. Así que lleváoslo y manos a la obra.

Kakashi cogió el plano y se fueron todos de allí dejando solos a Naruto, Tsunade, Jiraya y Sakura. El rubio levantó la mirada y la dirigió hacia los demás que estaban detrás del escritorio como en posición de defensa.

Naruto: Si es Kabuto, quiero que me lo dejéis a mí.

Jiraya: No. –Se apresuró a decir, ante la sorpresa de todos los demás.

Naruto solo le miró en silencio y se encaminó hacia la puerta, pero cuando iba a salir de aquella sala, giró su cabeza aún de espaldas.

Naruto: Ya veremos. –Y terminó saliendo del despacho.

Tsunade: Sabes que hará lo que finalmente quiera, no podrás evitarlo.

Jiraya: Si, lo sé. Y eso es lo que más me asusta. En esta batalla y en especial con Kabuto es bastante probable que el poder de Kyubi vuelva a desatarse, y sin Yamato cerca…

Tsunade: Habrá que vigilarlo de cerca para que no haga ninguna estupidez.

Sakura: Naruto…

------------------------------------------------

Un hombre andaba por una de las principales calles de Konoha, observando los solitarios caminos por donde andaba. Y es que al ser de día y que todo estuviese tan desierto era bastante extraño… Pero a lo lejos, distinguió una figura. Se acercó hasta él para distinguirla mejor. Tenía el pelo largo y negro, al igual que sus ojos; sus rasgos eran bastante finos y llevaba una armadura, que a primera vista, parecía muy pesada para un ninja, sin embargo le realzaba su figura y le daba un ligero toque de autoridad. Cuando ya se encontraba bastante cerca, el moreno se giró hacia él y formó una media sonrisa que infundía temor.

¿¿??: Ha llegado tu hora, Kyubi no Jinchuuriki.

Y acto seguido levantó el brazo hasta la altura de su cabeza para señalarle mientras que sus ojos iban cambiando de forma poco a poco, a una muy conocida, a un Sharingan. Pero no a uno normal, sino al más poderoso, el Mangekyou Sharingan.

Naruto se despertó sobresaltado, estaba sudando a chorros. Esas pesadillas tenían que significar algo, ya sabía que él era uno y que el otro era un Uchiha, y bastante poderoso además. Se frotó los ojos y se levantó pesadamente de la cama. Abrió la ventana y observó todo el paisaje de Konoha mientras el viento le daba en la cara logrando despejarle. Un ruido que provenía de la calle le llamó la atención. Allí se encontraba nuevamente el encapuchado mirándole fijamente. Al darse cuenta de que había sido descubierto, empezó a correr por las calles sin enterarse de que Naruto le perseguía saltando de tejado en tejado. Tras unos minutos así, el encapuchado llegó a un barrio, donde Naruto le perdió la pista. Este, sin embargo, bajo del tejado de una casa cercana y se dirigió a la entrada, la cual estaba protegida por una pequeña muralla. En el arco de la puerta de entrada se hallaba el símbolo del clan, una especie de abanico mitad rojo y blanco, que aclaraba completamente que ese barrio era el de los Uchiha. Ese sitio era demasiado lúgubre como para entrar de noche, se veía solitario y podía notar el olor de la sangre llegarle en una ráfaga de aire, ese sitio estaba maldito. Así que habiendo perdido la pista al encapuchado se alejó de allí para ir de nuevo a su casa. Tenía mucho en lo que pensar y sobretodo descansar.

----------------------------------------------

Se despertó ya que un rayo de sol le daba completamente en la cara, molestándole bastante. Aburrido de estar en la cama se levantó de un salto. El sueño de la anterior noche era bastante esclarecedor, sabía que más adelante sería controlado por un Uchiha y no podría hacer nada para evitarlo. ¿Acaso alguien le estaba intentado prevenir de algo¿Sería Kyubi? Ahora tenía bastante prisa, pero en cuanto tuviese un hueco libre intentaría sacarle algo.

Se vistió con su ropa habitual, se aseó un poco y sin comer nada, ya que le darían algo en las obras, abrió la puerta de la entrada dispuesto a irse, cuando descubrió otro sobre. Este era exactamente igual al del anterior día, con su nombre también escrito. Lo cogió, y lo leyó:

364 días.

Enfadado, hizo una bola el sobre y lo tiró a la primera papelera que encontró, y se encaminó hacia las murallas.

------------------------------------------------

La Hokage observaba los grandes avances que se habían conseguido en las fortificaciones en tan solo un día. Mientras daba unas cuantas órdenes y se interesaba por unos pequeños trabajos más, Shizune se acercó hasta ella e hizo una reverencia.

Shizune: Tsunade-sama, Nara Shikamaru la espera en su despacho para hablar con usted acerca de la estrategia que se llevará a cabo.

La Hokage asintió y siguió a Shizune. Por el camino se encontró con unos cuantos ciudadanos que estaban entrenando con el arco, algo que hizo extrañarla porque ella no dio esa orden. Apresuró el paso y no tardo en llegar a la torre donde el perezoso chico le esperaba con unos cuantos papeles enrollados bajo el brazo mientras con su mano libre daba pequeñas caladas a su cigarrillo.

Tsunade: Bien, Shikamaru. Por lo que veo has terminado con la estrategia. –El chicho asintió- Muy bien, vamos a mi despacho.

Tiró el cigarrillo al suelo y lo apagó aplastándolo con el pie y se dispuso a subir hasta arriba. Una vez allí, dejó todos los papeles en un sitio y cogió el mapa para luego estirarlo en el escritorio de la Godaime. Este tenía dibujado toda Konoha a la perfección y había unas cuantas inscripciones en él, las posiciones que ocuparían los ninjas y los escuadrones Anbu al comenzar la batalla.

Shikamaru: He hecho una estrategia basándome en las habilidades de cada uno. Bien, primero, los niños y mujeres civiles serán refugiados en esta Torre y será protegida por unos cuantos escuadrones Anbu. Los hombres civiles están entrenando con el arco porque nos apoyarán desde los terraplenes con las flechas, aunque para un jounin estas no suponen ningún problema, como en el batallón habrá también chuunins, algún gennin y soldados rasos, algunos caerán. Konoha tiene dos puertas, –decía mientras las señalaba en el mapa- en la principal estarán Naruto, Kakashi, Lee, Shino, Kiba y unos 24 escuadrones Anbu y como apoyo médico a Sakura. Y en la puerta trasera, estarán Gai, Ten-Ten, Ino, Jiraya-sama e Hinata más el resto de escuadrones Anbu y el apoyo médico será usted. La gran ofensiva vendrá por la puerta principal, por eso he puesto algunas unidades menos en la trasera. Pero unos regimientos extra de Anbu junto conmigo iremos donde más necesidad haya. Los equipos que no se encuentran en la aldea atacarán a la señal de una flecha de fuego, y lo harán por detrás. Neji irá por la delantera, junto con Yamato y unos equipos más para juntarse con el grupo de la puerta y hacerles una emboscada. Y por la trasera pasará algo parecido. Con suerte podremos ganar esta pelea.

Tsunade: Muy bien. Hazle saber a cada uno y déjales claro cuál es su posición. –Dijo haciendo especial recalco en el dejar claro.

Shikamaru asintió, recogió todos los papeles junto con el mapa del escritorio y se marchó de allí corriendo.

-----------------------------------------------

Naruto- ¿Quién ha podido tener la gran idea de hacer una aldea en mitad del bosque? Los enemigos se valen de los árboles para esconderse y así tener ventaja sobre nosotros. Somos tontos…

Kakashi: Calma, Naruto. Tenemos unos cuantas trucos en la manga, solo tenemos que esperar a ver cómo actúa el enemigo.

Naruto y Kakashi se encontraban, junto a algunos ninjas más, colocando los desperdicios que se habían hecho en la puerta, así les sería más molestia a los enemigos pasar y perderían tiempo. Jiraya se acercó hasta ellos y les echaba una mano.

Jiraya: No sé si os lo han dicho, pero vamos a dormir todos aquí. Lo más seguro es que ataquen de noche, así que si tenéis que coger algo de vuestras casas, id ahora, que está atardeciendo.

Naruto y unos cuantos más se fueron a preparar su equipo, y volvieron al cabo de unos minutos para saber definitivamente que posición iban a ocupar en la batalla. Una vez terminó la explicación y quedando todo bastante claro, se separaron todos. Mientras se dirigía hacia su puerta, una tímida voz le llamaba y se giró a ver quién era.

Naruto- ¡Hinata-chan! Hacía tiempo que no te veía… Vaya, te ves bastante mejor.

Hinata: Gra… gracias, Naruto-kun. Solo he… he venido a… decirte que… espero que no… que no te pase nada malo. –Dijo mientras nerviosamente sus dedos índices chocaban por puro instinto y miraba al suelo para que no viese su ruborizado rostro.

Naruto: Claro que no me pasará nada, Hinata. Nadie podrá contra Uzumaki Naruto, voy a ser el nuevo Hokage y no puedo permitirme ningún fallo. –Cerró los ojos, mientras sonreía y se frotaba la nuca.

Y rápidamente, Hinata aprovechó ese momento para darle un beso en la mejilla y salir corriendo, agradeciendo el que estuviese distraído. Naruto se quedó confundido, pero no fue mucho tiempo, ya que unos gritos provenían desde la otra parte de la muralla. La hora había llegado, la de decidir si Konoha debería de seguir existiendo.

* * *

Bueno, la tardanza ha hecho que traiga un capi un poco más largo de lo normal. Dejad teorías y sobre todo opiniones. La continuación tardaré un poco en colgarla, ya que hay fiestas y todo eso de por medio, pero el capi será más largo de lo normal, y habrá unas cuantas sorpresas más. Cuidaos. 

**layla-kyoyama: **La verdad es que si que es poco inusual, pero me gustó la idea. En principio el fic será Naru/Harem, y cada pareja tendrá su momento. Me alegro que te guste y espero que sigas leyendolo. Lo de las rewiews anónimas está arreglado ya. Gracias!

**shinji kun112: **Pues en Naruto Uchiha ahora mismo el fic está igual que aquí, lo único es que la conti la puse un poco antes. Pero ahora que todo está igual, esa igualdad se mantendrá en los dos sitios. Gracias por seguir leyendo y espero que te siga gustando.


	5. Capítulo 5

**Cap. V**

Los gritos se acercaban cada vez más a las murallas de la extensa villa. Todos los shinobis de Konoha sacaron sus armas, tanto kunais, como shurikens, como katanas, y se prepararon para la gran batalla. El ejército enemigo aparecía en la puerta, sorteando los obstáculos que a propósito habían colocado en la entrada, lo que les ralentizaba. Mientras los ninjas esperaban el debido momento, oleadas de flechas provenientes de los aldeanos en las plataformas, cortaban el aire produciendo un fuerte silbido y logrando que unos cuantos enemigos cayesen en el campo de batalla. Pero aún así la gran avalancha de ninjas conseguía pasar los obstáculos y adentrarse en la oscuridad de la aldea. Al acercarse bastante, los ninjas de Konoha se empezaron a enfrentar contra los enemigos. Aunque no había mucha dificultad en que cayesen, el cansancio empezaba a hacer mella en ellos muy rápidamente.

Todos luchaban como unos monstruos, empleándose lo máximo posible, creando clones, haciendo barreras defensivas e incluso algunos usaban barreras de sangre que permitiesen mantener la igualdad en el campo de batalla, y es que eran muy conscientes de que si no lograban parar el avance enemigo todo por lo que habían luchado tanto, se perdería en un momento. Muchos escuadrones acababan heridos, ya que no paraban de aparecer más y más, como un hormiguero. Sakura curaba en la retaguardia la gran cantidad de heridas de los ninjas lo más rápido posible, para que pudiesen volver pronto a la batalla. En un momento se hizo una brecha en la línea defensiva a consecuencia de la muerte de un Anbu, lo que permitió que unos cuantos shinobis del sonido se acercaran peligrosamente hacia la medic-nin. Al ver esto, Naruto creó unos cuantos clones más y se dirigió con ellos hacia la retaguardia para detenerlos lo antes posible. Al alcanzarlos, los lanzaba al aire para que las flechas que se dirigían a los enemigos que traspasaban la puerta, les diesen a ellos, acabando muertos por los proyectiles.

La dificultad aumentaba poco a poco, por lo que las píldoras del soldado abundaban entre los shinobis defensores, aun al corriente del peligro que encerraba el tomar tantas. En un despiste, Naruto y los demás lograron presionar a los ninjas enemigos para que retrocediesen hacia las puertas e incluso saliesen al pequeño campo que se situaba al otro lado de estas. Shikamaru y unos cuantos escuadrones Anbu llegaron hasta donde Sakura dispuestos a ayudar en la batalla.

Shikamaru.- ¿Cómo va todo por aquí? – Esto hizo pegar un pequeño bote a Sakura, ya que estaba concentrada en su labor de curar a los heridos.

Sakura.- Ah, Shikamaru, eres tú. Pues la verdad no muy bien, no paran de aparecer por todos lados, hay bastantes heridos y no doy abasto. Aunque Naruto y los demás están consiguiendo frenar el avance, pero sus reservas de chakra están empezando a escasear.

Al oír eso, el perezoso shinobi se giró hacia los escuadrones que le seguían y les empezó a dar unas nuevas órdenes, lo que hizo que se fueran hacia la batalla, para participar en las defensas. Shikamaru se sentó en el suelo, sacó un cigarrillo y lo encendió, dándole caladas despreocupadamente, haciendo enfadar a la kunoichi de rosados cabellos.

Sakura.- ¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo¿No vas a ayudar tú también? – La pregunta hizo suspirar al chico y que se sujetase la cabeza con una mano aburrido.

Shikamaru.- Yo soy quien tengo que dar la orden de la flecha de fuego y ya que estamos en una guerra no me voy a tumbar a observar el cielo. Esperaré aquí, hasta que llegue el momento.

Sakura suspiró enfadada y para que no se quedase dormido, creyó conveniente el darle conversación, así podría interesarse por la situación en la otra puerta.

Sakura.- Y… ¿Cómo les va a los otros? Si estás aquí, quiere decir que no debe de haber muchos problemas ¿verdad?

Shikamaru instantáneamente cambió su expresión a una de pura preocupación, manteniéndose un momento en silencio con la mirada perdida en el horizonte, lo que hizo extrañar a Sakura y volver a hacerle la pregunta al sentirse ignorada.

Sakura.- Shikamaru ¿Ha pasado algo?

El oír la voz de la kunoichi, le hizo volver al mundo real y mirarla momentáneamente, para rápidamente agachar la mirada y dirigirla al campo de batalla.

Shikamaru.- La batalla en esa puerta está a punto de acabar.

Sakura.- Eso es genial, entonces quiere decir que nos podremos centrar en esta puerta todos y terminar con todo esto de una vez.

Shikamaru.- No, no podrán venir. Se tienen que quedar allí por si acaso surge algún problema. De hecho, yo no habría venido aquí sino es porque tengo que ayudar a alguien.

Sakura frunció el ceño, cada vez estaba más confundida, sino se comportaba raro, decía algo aún más raro.

Sakura.- ¿A qué te refieres¿A quién tienes que proteger?

El chico cerró los ojos, aquello le dolía bastante y es que sabía que si llegaba ese momento, no podría hacer absolutamente nada. Aunque había sido el primero en su generación en convertirse en jounin y se le conocía por su gran inteligencia, si en algún momento tuviese que protegerlo, todo eso no le serviría para nada, y lo más seguro es que muriese.

Shikamaru.- A Naruto, Sakura… A Naruto.

* * *

Los Kunais se hundían una vez tras otra en los cuerpos de los ninjas del sonido haciendo que cayesen muertos en el suelo. Todos seguían luchando incansablemente contra los interminables shinobis enemigos que cada vez eran más difíciles de vencer debido al gran esfuerzo hecho. Pero para su suerte, el final de la batalla se veía cercano, el líder del ejército enemigo se acercaba a ellos lenta y calmadamente, como si estuviese muy seguro de sí mismo. Naruto creó cuatro copias que le pudiesen cubrir de los ataques enemigos mientras formaba en su mano derecha un rasengan. Y en el momento de incrustárselo en el cuerpo, el líder sacó su katana y se la clavó en el estomago, haciéndole escupir sangre por la boca y que todas sus copias desapareciesen al perder la concentración. El comandante enemigo se acercó hasta el oído del rubio shinobi y mientras sonreía sádicamente, le dijo: 

¿¿??.- No has cambiado nada, Naruto. Siempre igual de impulsivo.

Al escuchar su voz, Naruto se fijó por primera vez en la cara del enemigo y se creyó desfallecer, se sentía como si le estuviesen apretando el corazón fuertemente sin ninguna posibilidad de evitarlo, cada vez más traicionado.

Naruto.- Sasuke…

* * *

Shikamaru hizo una señal al ninja que esperaba sus órdenes a lo alto de la plataforma con los arqueros para lanzar la flecha de fuego y avisar a los demás que estaban ocultos tras los árboles. Sakura miraba fijamente el proyectil incendiado salir disparado hacia el cielo mientras pensaba en lo que acababa de decir el jounin. 

Sakura.- ¿Por qué? – Shikamaru se giró hacia ella para escucharla atentamente - ¿Por qué tienes que proteger a Naruto¿Qué pasa con él?

El chico resopló cansado, podía entender a la perfección el motivo de la preocupación de la chica, Naruto se había convertido en un gran amigo, ganándose el respeto de muchos por sus grandes actos, así que asintió y decidió el contarle todo a la kunoichi.

**_Flashback _**

_Shikamaru y un par de escuadrones Anbu estaban esperando en el centro de la aldea a Hinata que estaba con su Byakugan activado para ver a quién deberían de ayudar primero. Este se impacientaba al oír a la lejanía los gritos y los silbidos de las flechas al cortar el viento, la guerra había empezado y ellos estaban esperando allí aburridos sin hacer nada. Cuando le iba a decir un par de cosas bien dichas a la morena kunoichi, la chica habló: _

_Hinata.- ¡A la puerta trasera! En la principal los enemigos son de bajo rango. _

_Así que sin decir nada más, todos se dirigieron rápidamente hacia su objetivo. Al alcanzarlo, vieron a los fuertes ninjas manteniendo peleas independientes contra otros shinobis que a primera vista parecían tener el rango de jounin. Tras dar las debidas órdenes a sus hombres, se fue a participar en la batalla que se cernía. Los ninjas enemigos caían lentamente, llevándose consigo a una gran cantidad de Anbus, dejándoles bastante mal en defensa, aunque contaban con el apoyo de dos grandes sannins. _

_Al ver a un ninja del sonido oculto entre las sombras de la noche e intentando pasar hacia el centro de la aldea, Shikamaru hizo su técnina especial pillándole totalmente desprevenido y atrapandole. _

_Shikamaru.- Al ser de noche, mi sombra puede llegar a todos los sitios que quiera. Hasta un jounin como tú, podría caer en una trampa como está. Pero solo los más fuertes se pueden escapar. _

_Jounin del Sonido.- Eso ahora mismo me da igual. – Dijo sonriendo despreocupadamente – En vez de centrarte en mí, deberías de pensar un poco más en tus amigos, tal vez necesiten un poco de tú ayuda. _

_Aún sin deshacer el sello, se giró a ver cómo iba la batalla y vio a una gran cantidad de Anbus muertos en el suelo y a sus amigos con bastantes heridas, aguantando a duras penas. Su enfado aumentó considerablemente y corrió hacia el jounin, haciendo que este también lo hiciese, hasta asestarle un puñetazo en una de sus mejillas haciéndole caer al suelo del gran impulso cogido. Rápidamente le cogió del cuello del chaleco y le dio unos cuantos puñetazos más dejándole el rostro bastante ensangrentado. _

_Shikamaru.- ¿¡Qué es lo que estáis haciendo aquí¿¡Qué queréis de Konoha!? _

_El shinobi del sonido seguía con su presumida sonrisa haciendo que el perezoso chico se irritase aún más, queriendo quitársela a puñetazos o a navajazos si fuese necesario. _

_Shikamaru.- ¡¡Habla!! – Dijo mientras le sacudía. _

_Jounin del sonido.- Aunque te lo diga no vas a poder hacer nada. – Paró un momento para escupir sangre – Es más ¿por qué te lo tendría que decir? _

_Aún más enfurecido, si era posible, Shikamaru sacó un largo kunai y se lo colocó en el cuello dispuesto a rajárselo. _

_Shikamaru.- ¡Tiéntame! _

_El shinobi empezó a reírse a carcajadas limpias, así que el moreno le clavó el kunai en el hombro izquierdo con gran furia, lo que le arrancó un grito de dolor. Se lo hincaba más hondo poco a poco hasta que el ninja decidió finalmente hablar. _

_Jounin del sonido.- ¡Está bien!¡Para! _

_Aún así, Shikamaru no quitó en ningún momento el kunai de donde estaba. _

_Jounin del Sonido.- Aunque nuestra principal misión es destruir esta maldita aldea, sé que hay otro motivo oculto por el cual lo hacemos. _

_Shikamaru.- ¿¡Cuál!? _

_Jounin del Sonido.- Nuestro líder quiere encargarse de alguien él mismo. Es el chico que contiene al demonio de nueve colas, Kyubi. Lo mismo le conoces y todo. _

_Shikamaru.- ¿Y quién os lidera? – Preguntó confundido. _

_El ninja solo le miraba atentamente en silencio, lo que hizo que Shikamaru apretase el kunai aún más y el ninja gritase. _

_Jounin del Sonido.- ¡¡¡UCHIHA¡Su nombre es Sasuke Uchiha! _

_Se quedó totalmente congelado, Sasuke… De nuevo él… ¿Cómo habría ido a parar ese traidor con la aldea oculta del sonido? Pero… ¿desde cuándo había un Jinchuuriki del Kyubi en Konoha? Sacó un sello dibujado en un pequeño pergamino y lo puso alrededor del kunai. Le dio un fuerte puñetazo al shinobi, dejándolo finalmente inconsciente y se dirigió hacia donde estaba la Hokage. _

_Shikamaru.- Hokage-sama ¿Ha estado alguna vez en esta aldea el Jinchuuriki del Kyubi? _

_La mujer rubia se sorprendió bastante de la pregunta del cualificado jounin, intentó hablar unas cuantas veces pero no era capaz de producir ninguna palabra, así que agachó la cabeza dando una muda contestación. De repente, una explosión de donde había estado Shikamaru llamó la atención de todos, para volver nuevamente a su papel. _

_Shikamaru.- ¡Necesito que me diga quién es¡Si es de Konoha, hay que ayudarle, está en peligro! _

_Tsunade frunció el ceño, confundida. Pensaba si contárselo o no, era un secreto estipulado por el tercer Hokage y no quería fallar de esa manera a Naruto, si tenía que decirlo alguien, ese era él… Pero por otro lado, si lo que decía el chico era verdad… Necesitaba ayuda… _

_Tsunade.- Es Naruto. _

_Shikamaru quedó impactado por la declaración. Ahora entendía absolutamente todo, los golpes cuando eran unos niños, los desplantes que le hacían los aldeanos, la soledad… Su enfado iba en aumento, a punto de estallar. Se acercó a la batalla con su técnica de imitación de sombras e hizo que sus enemigos se matasen entre sí o incluso se suicidasen con kunais explosivos llevándose a unos cuantos más consigo. Rápidamente, la batalla empezó a tomar un bando favorable y en el momento en que la victoria estaba asegurada, dio órdenes a unos cuantos regimientos para que le siguiesen y se fueron hacia la otra punta, hacia la puerta principal. _

**_Fin Flashback_**

Sakura se tuvo que sentar en el suelo para no caerse del impacto de la noticia. Desde hace mucho tiempo sabía y guardaba el gran secreto de Naruto, el de que era un Jinchuuriki. Pero la noticia de que Sasuke, su amor de la infancia, había venido a Konoha para matar definitivamente a su mejor amigo y así obtener el gran poder que le permitiría llevar a cabo su venganza, le retumbaba en la cabeza continuamente. Harta de toda esa actitud individualista y vengativa del Uchiha, se levantó con ánimos renovados y totalmente dispuesta a ayudar a su mejor amigo.

Sakura.- Shikamaru, ahora sabes quién en realidad es Naruto. Pero él es el mismo de siempre, lo que tiene dentro no le hace cambiar su gran personalidad, así que no le trates distinto a partir de ahora. Ha sufrido bastante y aún sigue sufriendo con problemas como estos. Tenemos que ayudarle, a cambio de todo lo que nos ha ayudado él.

Shikamaru suspiró, y tras pensárselo un poco, asintió y se dirigieron a ayudar a su amigo hiperactivo.

* * *

Sasuke quitaba poco a poco su katana del vientre de Naruto, para que esta cayese con las manos en su estomago, intentando frenar la constante hemorragia de sangre que tenía. Tras toser un poco de esta, logró decir: 

Naruto.-¿Por qué estás aquí¿Qué te ha hecho Konoha para que tengas que destruirla? Y… ¿Qué te he hecho yo como para que tengas que matarme?

El Uchiha se giró levemente, mirándole por encima del hombro, esgrimiendo aún su espada.

Sasuke.- He venido a dejar atrás mis recuerdos, a olvidarlos. Pero eso solo puedo hacerlo de una forma, eliminando esta villa de la faz de la tierra.

Naruto agachó la cabeza con gran tristeza, pero a la vez sorprendido de la poca sangre que ya salía de su herida, se estaba curando.

Sasuke.- Aunque he de reconocer que también he venido por ti, Naruto. Si te mato, seré más fuerte y así llevar a cabo mi venganza. Y esta vez te aseguro que terminaré lo que no terminé en el valle del fin. – Colocó su katana a la altura de su cuello y la elevó dispuesto a dar el golpe final – Adiós, Naruto.

* * *

* * *

Bueno, después de un largo tiempo sin escribir os dejo capi nuevo, un poco más largo de lo normal como premio por la espera. Dejad rewievs, críticas, teorías y más cosas. Ahora mismo no tengo tiempo para agradecer personalmente, pero lo haré en el próximo capi. Gracias a todos. Salu2. 


End file.
